Secrets revealed
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Hermione is a fifteen yr old who finds out that she is not who she thought she was. Set in the trio's fifth year. DMHG with a bit of BZGW in it too.
1. News

_Secrets Revealed _

_AN: Yes this is another DMHG story so I hope you like it. I redid it a bit changing some things I didn't know._

_

* * *

_

_News _

_Hermione's POV_

Knock-knock

Slowly I turned and groggily opened my eyes. Tiredly I sat up and answered my bedroom door.

"Mum why are you waking me up at six in the morning?"

"Honey me and your father have to talk to you, so come down when you're ready." I stood at the door watching my mum go down the hall before I went to go get changed.

_I wonder what they want to talk to me about? _I thought as I got changed into a pair of jeans and a purple and silver halter neck top. I made my way down stairs and into the lounge room where my parents were sitting talking in hushed voices but they seemed like they were yelling at each other.

I coughed to get their attention, which it did and they told me to sit down. After I was seated I decided to ask them what was going on.

"Ok I'm down here what's going on?"

"Well we have something to tell you." My dad explained. I rolled my eyes at him I already knew that mum had told me.

"I know that but what did you want to tell me?"

I looked at my mum to my dad then back again, they seemed nervous for some reason.

"Well there is no easy way to say this Hermione other then to tell you straight forward. You're adopted we're not your real parents." By now my mum or adoptive mum had started crying. I tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks but it was no use there was to many.

"Who are my real parents?" I looked down at my lap unable to look at the people that I had called my parents for the last fifteen years.

"I think that this should explain everything you need to know." I looked up as my adoptive dad handed me a yellow envelope with the name Maya written on it. I looked up at them confused but I opened it anyway and started to read what was written.

_To our dearest Maya,_

_By now you should know that you are adopted and as much as you try you cannot forget that. You are a Zabini yes you are really a pureblood and I know you must be wondering about you're name we had to change your name when we left you at the muggle orphanage fifteen years ago. I know this is going to be hard for you but we want you to come and live with us but even if you don't we understand. You're father's name is Peter, My name is Lola and you have a twin brother Blaise but you might already know that. Maya we understand if you do not wish to live with us but at least think about it. We all love you very much and hope to see you soon._

_Love Dad, Mum and Blaise._

_P.S inside you will also find a potion it will change your appearance._

After reading the letter twice to make sure I had read it properly I slowly looked up at the people who were sitting in front of me. Sighing quietly I reached into the envelope and pulled out the potion I looked at it for a while before I started thinking about whether I should take it or not.

"Herm… Maya we understand if you what to go but please remember that we love you." I looked into eyes of who I thought was my mother before now and saw she still had tears in her eyes. Slowly I nodded not trusting my voice enough to speak yet, quietly I stood up and hugged them before heading up to my room to think of what had just happened.

"Well here goes nothing." I muttered as I downed the potion and stood in front of the mirror to watch the changes. Slowly I started to notice the differences my hair became longer and was now just about my waist and was a midnight black colour, I grew a bit taller, my eye colour went from chocolate brown to electric blue with flecks of green in them and I had filled out a bit more.

I stared at the person in the mirror and the only thing that was going through my mind was _Why didn't they tell me sooner they could have stopped all the teasing. But I just can't believe I'm a pureblood. But why did they give me up and not Blaise?_ I pushed that thought away for now I'll think about that later.

I sighed thinking what I wanted to do. Did I want to live with people I had never met? Or did I want to stay here? I closed my eyes and walked away from the mirror I layed down on my bed and thought about what I would do. _I thought they were death eaters? Maybe I was wrong about them. But then again I could be right urgh this is so confusing. I'll write a letter to Ginny, Ron and Harry maybe they'll know what to do._

I spent the next half hour explaining what had happened before I sent it off. _Hopefully it won't take them long to reply. In the mean time I think I'll take a nap._

I carefully got under the covers and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_So what did you think? _

_Please R&R._

_Princess of Darkness17 _


	2. A friends letter

_Hey everyone sorry it has taken so long to update but here's the next chapter.

* * *

_

A Friends letter 

Blaise was pacing his room trying to find the words to explain to Draco that his twin sister was his enemy.

"Okay so let me get this straight Gran- I mean Hermione is really Maya." He stopped saying Granger when Blaise sent him a death glare.

"Yes and I expect you to be nice to her at school no more mudblood comments and any other name calling got that?" Blaise asked him.

"Crystal clear Blaise but that doesn't mean that I can't go out with her does it? Cause boy is she hot!"

Blaise was staring daggers into his best friend for saying such things about his sister.

"Draco I'm going to say this once and once only you are NOT to touch my sister unless I say so." By now Blaise was furious at his so called best friend.

"Ok, ok no need to get angry at me I just think she's cute that's all." Draco said innocently as he raised his hands up in the air to signal his defeat.

_This is going to be a long year _Blaise thought.

_( Back at the Granger household )_

Maya woke up half an hour later to a very annoying tapping noise at her window. Sighing she got up and opened the window for the Hedwig and quickly untied the message before giving the bird some treats and watched it fly off before opening the letter.

'_Mione,_

_We feel really sorry for you and we're sorry we can't be with you at the moment _

_Hopefully we'll see you at school and hopefully you'll still be in Griffindor and not with those slimy snakes. Anyway we hope to hear back from you and write if anything else happens._

_Love Harry, Ron and Ginny_

_P.S The whole family sends their love and best wishes for you._

By the end of the letter Maya was feeling happy again knowing that her friends were going to be by her side now all she had to think about was her new family and her twin's best friend and her enemy. _How am I going to handle Draco? Wait a second why am I calling Malfoy by his first name? _Maya shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and started to head down stairs for lunch.

"Did you have a nice nap Maya?" Linda asked her as she sat down.

"It was okay but I'm still a bit tired."

"Maya have you decided if you're going to live with your real parents? Or have you decided to stay here with us?" John asked.

"Um I haven't decided yet but I will probably go and live with my family that is if you mind?" Maya had been a little hesitant of replying at first but that thought soon left.

But what Maya didn't see was the hidden glint in John's eye when she told him the answer. Truth be told John actually was glad to see her go now there was no one in his way so he could put his master's plan into action.

"Maya of coarse we don't mind they are your parents after all we just hope that you will still visit us." Linda said as she got up and started to make lunch for everyone. Maya felt a little guilty after she saw a flash of hurt and sadness in her adoptive mother's eyes but it left as soon as it had come.

"Of course I'll visit you during holidays you were my parents for fifteen years."

"When are you leaving? Asked John.

Maya turned her to look at him and saw something like happiness in his eyes, she wondered if he was happy that she was leaving or was it because she had found her real family. But whatever it was she had a feeling that she didn't want to find out just yet.

* * *

_I know it's so short but I couldn't write any more with out giving John's secret away._

_So did you like it ?_

_Please review!_


	3. Plotting

_I'll try not to make this as short as the last chapter. But this my second update of my stories today so we'll see how much I can write. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maya's POV_

"Um well I don't know I have to owl them today I guess and see if it's still alright with them for me to come and live with them." I replied John was acting strangely and I didn't like one bit.

"So Herm- Maya have you told your friends about your family?" Asked John.

"Yea I owled them yesterday and I got a reply this morning."

"Oh well what did they say?" Asked Linda.

"They said they were sorry that they weren't here and sent their best wishes to me."

"Oh so they're still speaking to you?" Asked a shocked looking John.

I looked up from the toast Linda had just put in front of me and eyed him weirdly.

"Of coarse they're still speaking to me why wouldn't they be?" I asked.

"Oh well I don't know but your family isn't exactly perfect in other peoples eyes are they." What was he playing at?

"Well no I guess not." Slightly confused as to why that had come up.

"Well anyway I have to be off I have a meeting with a important client today and I must not be late." _Important client? I don't remember him saying anything about a meeting with anyone today. This is just too weird._

"Ok well I had better go and owl Zabini's I might see you when you get back but then again I might not."

There was that evil glint in his eyes again. God I wish I knew what was going on.

I went upstairs and owled my real parents asking them questions about how to get to the Zabini manor.

Sighing I tied my letter to my owls leg and watched as it took off into the sky. Maybe I could read for a few hours or so while I'm waiting for the reply actually no I had better pack first and then I can read.

An hour and a half later I had finished packing my things and was sitting down on my bed reading a book called The getting of wisdom. And to be honest it was a good book.

Half an hour later my owl arrived back with a reply to my letter. I untied it from my owl's leg and unfolded it and started to read.

_Maya,_

_We are so glad that you have decided to come and live with us and we can't wait until you are here. Now to get here all you have to do is floo here and saying Zabini manor it should take you straight here. We also understand that you and Draco did not get on well at school I hope that you and he will get over your differences and get to know each other better. We all can't wait to see you and if you need any help with getting your stuff over here just owl us and I'll send Blaise and Draco over to help._

_Love Mum._

Well I think I might wait until John gets back before flooing over to the manor. I wonder what's up with him he seems so weird lately.

_Normal POV_

Unbeknown to Maya John was not in a meeting with a client at all he was with his master that he worked for plotting against Maya and her friends. With an evil smirk John listened to the plans while thinking to himself. _You can run Maya but you'll never be able to hide from me and the most powerful wizard in the world. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok so did you like it? Or did you hate?_

_Please R&R I'm not updating it unless I get at least 6-7 reviews._

_Princess of Darkness17 _


	4. Attack and Kidnap

_AN: OMG I can't believe how long it took me to update. I am sooooooooooooo sorry everyone. But anyway here it is hope you like it._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione's POV_

An hour later I heard john walk through the front door. I went down stairs and sat at the table across from him. I was about to tell him that I was going soon but he cut me off and started asking questions again.

"So did you get a reply from your parents?" _Why do I get the feeling that John seems to want me out of here so fast? Or is it just my imagination._

"Uh yes I did." _What the hell was wrong with this guy._

"Well what did they say in the letter?" john asked me. _He seemed like he was about to jump off his chair in excitement._

"Sorry but I have to ask but why do I get the feeling that you want me gone so bad? Was I that bad to have as a daughter that you're already trying to get rid of me? Is that it?" I had to ask his behaviour was starting to get too disturbing for my liking.

"Yes I was beginning to wonder the same thing John. Your behaviour is disturbing. Your acting as if you your happy about her leaving. FAR too happy. What is going on John?" Linda asked.

_Oh good so I'm not the only one who noticed his odd behaviour. What the hell is wrong with him? He's got this evil glint in his eyes like he knows something's about to happen._

"Now now, dear you know it's not that at all. I'm just happy because Maya has accepted the news so well and because she has finally found her family. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" I watch as I see Linda looking at him suspiciously. _Something's not right and I have to find out what it is._

_**Ding-Dong Ding-Dong **_

_I wonder who that is?_

"Are you expecting anyone to be hear John? Maya?"

"No I'm not I sent a letter to Harry, Ron and Ginny but I've already gotten a reply back from them wishing me luck. So it can't be them."

"I'm not expecting anyone either dear." I watch him smile but it comes out as more of a smirk but Linda doesn't seem to notice before she walks off to open the door.

I watch until she's out of sight before turning back towards John who's currently staring at me.

Raising an eyebrow at him I ask "John why are you stari-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as there was aloud scream from the front door.

Quickly I get up and run to the front door only to find Linda on the floor dead and Death eaters standing over her smirking evilly at me.

Before I have a chance to run I see eight wands pointed at me and feel one being jabbed into my back.

"Awe what's wrong Maya no one to help you now is there?" An evil voice said behind me. Suddenly I freeze I know that voice it's Johns. But he can't be a.. a death eater can he? Now it all makes sense his sudden happiness for me going away, him going out to meet _clients,_ him acting so innocently and so much more. It all seems to have fallen in place now but it was too late. I should have gone before John came back. I'm such an idiot.

"John I should have known." I can hear him and the other death eater's laugh.

"Yes you should have but you didn't now _Maya, _think of this as my going away present to you. Don't worry it will very painful."

_No how am I going to get out of this? Or better still where are they going to take me._

John pulled out what I guessed was a portkey and activated it I felt a pull and the next thing I knew I landed on the hard ground.

"Well well well, what do we have here? No could it be? Yes the other Zabini twin Maya isn't it?"

I didn't say anything I was still winded from the fall to say anything.

"SAY SOMETHING YOU STUPID GIRL!" I was really scared now if I wasn't before I was now.

"Yes." I struggled out. I was slowly beginning to breath again. But I still didn't know where I was or who this was. It wasn't Voldemort that's for sure as he was defeated a little over three months ago. **_(I know I said she was in 15 and I know the final battle isn't until the 7th book but I'm changing it a bit.)_**

"Who are you?" I knew I had probably stepped over the line but I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh my dear how rude I am. Let me introduce myself my name is…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(I laugh evilly) Sorry but I just couldn't help not putting a cliffy in there._

_Okay so plz R&R and tell me what you think._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	5. It can't be

_Ok I know a lot of you were really anxious to read the next chapter so I decided to write one really quickly so I wouldn't have you all hating me. Hope you like it._

_**Last time:**_

"_**Who are you?" I knew I had probably stepped over the line but I couldn't help but ask.**_

"_**Oh my dear how rude I am. Let me introduce myself my name is…"**_

Hermoine's POV 

"My name is Christopher Williams Riddle and I am the _new_ dark lord. I believe you knew my father his death was such a tragedy. You see my mother has not been dealing with his death very well and I will see to it that his death will be paid for dearly. That is a promise."

_No it couldn't be I.. I didn't know he has a son I didn't even know he was married. He looks no older then me. How could he take his father's place?_

"What's wrong afraid? You should be after all I do have my father's powers and I will use them. I must accomplish what my father never did. He worked for years to, he lost his powers because of your so called friend. Harry Potter."

He started to walk towards, staring at me. What did he want me for?

"I heard that you found your real family? I believe they are some of my father's followers who changed sides and didn't show and fight in the final battle. Well they will not be on the light side for much longer I can assure you that. That is why you are hear when they realise that something is not right they will go looking for you only to find your adopted mother's body. What a shock they will get." I could hear his evil laugh so clearly but I didn't want to.

_I need to alert someone but how? I don't have my wand with me. Maybe just maybe I could create a distraction and try to make a run for the portkey. It's a long shot but I have to try._

"Don't even bother." I looked up at the boy standing before me confusion was shown clearly on my features.

"I know what you are planning to do and I don't think it is a good idea. How foolish can you get? I can read your mind and I have no sympathy for what I am about to do."

Before I could blink he had pulled his wand out and hit me with the crucio curse. I laid on the ground writhing in pain and screaming in agony until the curse was lifted. I felt something running down my arm. I looked down and saw a big gash across my arm with blood gushing out from it.

"Hmm only a small gash. What a shame." I looked up and met his eyes but again he raised his wand and hit me with crucio curse again.

This time I felt like my whole body was on fire, like I had over a thousand knives sticking into my skin. I thought he was going to take it off but he left it on longer than he had the time before. Finally he took it off but I couldn't see anything my eye sight was blurry and I felt light headed I knew I had more cuts now and they were bleeding a lot.

Finally I couldn't stand it any longer and I fell back onto the ground and closed my eyes welcoming the darkness that was surrounding me. The last thing I heard before I was completely surrounded by the darkness was stupify.

Sorry its short but I couldn't help it. Hope you like it plz R&R. And can someone plz tell me if I spelt the name of the last curse right. Thanks. 


	6. Saving Her

_Ok yea I know this is shocking this is the third time that I've updated this week. Yay I'm so proud of myself I'm updating heaps quicker then I was before. Anyway I hope you like this chapter._

_Blaise's POV_

"So is your sister here yet?" _OMG someone help me!_

"Draco for the last time NO! You've been asking me that same question for the past 10 minutes. Your driving me up the wall." Don't get me wrong Draco's my best friend but that doesn't mean he doesn't get on my nerves at times.

I look up at Draco who is lying on my bed upside down with his head touching the floor.

"Well when was she suppose to be here?"

"About an hour ago. Maybe she can't get away from the muggles I don't know or maybe… maybe she doesn't even want to come and she sent the owl to us for nothing I don't know." I knew there was saddness evident in my voice but right now I didn't care. I had lived long enough without her now she knew the truth i wasn't planning on letting her go again.

Draco looked like he was about to say something but didn't get the chance because mum came into my room.

"Boys could you do me a favour please? I'm worried about your sister Blasie. She still hasn't arrived and I've sent her two owls and she hasn't returned them. Could you go over to the Granger's house and see what's happening please."

"Sure mum we'll go now. How do we get there?" I looked at Draco and he seemed to be thinking really hard about something.

"Just floo there sweetie but please bring Maya back safely." Mum looked as if she was about to cry. I know she missed Maya a lot when we were younger but I guess I never really realised how much until now.

"Ok come on Draco." I kissed mum on the cheek before I walked out the door with Draco following close behind me.

"Coming. Don't worry Lola we'll bring her back."

We went downstairs and into the lounge room and walked up to the fireplace. Both Draco and I grabbed some floo powder. I quickly threw mine into the fireplace before stepping into it and shouting "Granger Household"

It wasn't long before I was at the Grangers house. I walked away from the fireplace and started looking around the place. I turned around just in time to see Draco come out of the fireplace.

We walked in to the hall were we thought the stairs would be but we didn't just find stairs.

"What's happened here I wonder." Draco said trying to look anywhere but the body.

"Dunno but I have a feeling we're not going to find Maya here."

"Yea I agree I think she's been kidnapped by someone."

"Mums going to kill me if we don't find her."

"Yea but were would they have taken her?"

"Or better yet Draco Who are _they_? We don't even know who they are."

Draco started thinking about possible people who would have done something like this.

"Ok well I doubt it would be Weasel and potter and it can't have be HIM cause he's dead so… Oh wait a second dad said something a while ago before he was sent to Azkarban (sp?) that Voldemort had an heir. So maybe he found out about Maya being a Zabini and because your parents and my mother changed sides and didn't fight in the last battle maybe this was their revenge."

"YEA I remember hearing something about that too. But where would they go?"

"The graveyard." Yep Draco's not the second smartest person in the school for nothing.

I activated the portkey and held it out for Draco to hold as well. I felt the familiar tug before we land on the hard ground. Making sure I had the port key safely in my pocket Draco and I headed towards the centre of the graveyard but were quickly stopped by a sudden scream. A girls scream too. It was Maya's I knew that right away.

Draco and I broke into a run and got there in time to see the crucio curse get lifted from Maya. She has cuts and bruises all over her and by the looks of things she was loosing a lot of blood.

From where we were I could see her starting to close her eyes and let darkness take her. I wasn't about to let them kill her but I didn't know what to do. I saw Draco raise his wand and start shouting curses at the death eaters and the new lord. The New lord quickly noticed us and quickly apparated as did the some of the death eaters who weren't stunned or unconscious.

Draco's POV

_I can't believe I just did that. What on earth made me do such a stupid thing? _I looked up and I was about to walk over to where Maya was but before I had a chance to react Blaise was quickly beside Maya and lifting her up into his arms.

I ran over to them and grabbed the portkey that Blaise had handed me and held it out for him to touch as well and soon enough we were back at the Zabini Manor.

"I'll go find Lola you can stay here with Maya." I told Blaise before rushing away to find her.

"Lola? Where are you?" I was looking everywhere and still hadn't seen her.

"I'm here Draco what's wrong? Did you find her? Is she alright?" Wow she had a lot of questions and I wasn't sure if I could answer them all.

"Yes we found her. But there some bad news and really bad news that comes along with it." I so did not want to break the news to her.

"Well what is it?" She looked worried.

"Come with me I'll show you and we'll deal with the rest later." I walked back down to where Blaise was and the before I could tell her anything Lola was rushing down the stairs to what had happened to her daughter.

_Sorry guys but I'm leaving it here. I hope you liked it though. I will update again soon._


	7. A picture and healing cuts

_AN: Soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but here's the next chapter. I don't know whether I said her age in this story or not but she's fifteen turning sixteen and she was taken away from her parents when she was one._

_

* * *

**Blaise's POV**_

"Blaise Honey what happened to her?" I looked up at my mum and knew she was thinking the worst. But I knew deep down that she wasn't going to die.

" She was hit quite a few times with the cruciutus curse that's all we know she wasn't at the Granger's we found her adoptive mum dead in the house so we tried the graveyard and we found her."

Mum looked as if she was going to cry but she held it in knowing that Maya was going to ok once she woke up.

"There's something else too mum. Do you ever remember hearing about how the Dark Lord had an heir?" I paused and mum gave me a nod to say that she had heard about it before I went on.

"Well he's already taken his role and he kidnapped Maya." I finished.

"Oh. Well enough about all that. Blaise can you take Maya up to her room while I go back to the Granger's house, get her things and then go tell your father. I'll be back later." I watched mum as she walked over to the fireplace and disappear in the green flames.

"Come on Blaise." I looked over at Draco and saw that he had already picked Maya up and was starting for the stairs. I quickly caught up with him and held the door to Maya's room open for him while he laid her on the bed.

"We'll let her rest I'll come back and check on her every now and again." I said as we walked back to my room.

I saw Draco nod and we spent an hour and half playing Quidditch outside. Every now then though I would fly over to Maya's window and make sure she was okay and every time I saw her still sleeping.

"So what do you think will happen at Hogwarts this year?" I turned my head to look at Draco and shrugged.

"Who knows? Anything can happen really. Though for once I'd like a quiet year." I heard Draco scoff and shake his head.

"Good luck with that. There's no such thing as a quiet year at Hogwarts." I laughed knowing that he was right.

* * *

_**Draco's POV**_

"So when are we going to go shop for our school supplies at Diagon Alley?" I asked him as I threw the Quffel towards the left goal hoop but Blaise quickly saved it from going in. Even though I was the Seeker for the Slytherin team doesn't mean I can't play other positions.

"Dunno. How about tomorrow? We can ask Maya when she wakes up and of course we'll have to ask mum and dad now after what happened today."

I nodded aiming the ball towards the centre hoop. This time it went in and Blaise had to go chase after it.

* * *

_**Maya's POV**_

I slowly woke up and started to sit up and to fall back again. I had a terrible headache it felt as though my head was about to explode.

I slowly sat up again and got out of bed all the while wondering where I was. I remembered what had happened but I don't remember leaving the graveyard.

I looked around the room and saw a picture on the bedside table next to me. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of a boy and a girl. Funnily enough the girl looked just like me. Then I realised that it was me and the boy in the picture must be Blaise.

We were at least one in the picture. I smiled it was only then did I realise that it was moving. We were chasing each other around the room with big goofy smiles on our faces.

I placed the picture back down and walked over to a door. I walked in and found that it was a bathroom I went over to the mirror and saw a few cuts on my arms. There was one in particular that seemed really deep and it stung quite a lot. I pulled my wand out and said a few healing spells and the cuts healed themselves.

I walked back out and closed the door behind me. I went back over to the bed and laid back down and fell back asleep within minutes.

* * *

_Please R&R! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try and update as soon as I can._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	8. Lost

_AN: it's been sooooooooooo long since I last updated I'm so sorry. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you like it!!!!!

* * *

_

_Maya's POV_

I woke up again about an hour later. I got up and opened the door to the bedroom. There was a hallway leading to the stairs and another two doors on either side of this room.

I walked down the hall to the stairs and went down them. I got to what looked like the main entrance. I walked over to the front door and opened it. The garden outside was beautiful.

I walked around for a while until I noticed it was getting dark. I looked around for my wand but I couldn't find it so. I guess I left it up in the other room.

"Well isn't this wonderful. I'm lost." I said to myself as I sat down on a rock. All I could hear was the trees swaying in the wind and the insects.

I pulled my jacket tighter to my body hoping to get some warmth from it. I looked around and all I saw were trees. Yep I was defiantly lost.

_Draco's POV_

I walked up to Maya's room. I walked in and frowned when I saw she wasn't there. I looked everywhere. I looked in the closet, the bathroom and under the bed. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh Blaise?"

"Yeah man?"

"Your sister's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" he said panicky.

"As in she's gone dumbo, not here, vanished." I said.

"She's got to be here somewhere. Have you looked everywhere?"

"YES!"

"Okay, we have to calm down don't worry we'll find her." I could see the doubtful look on his face.

_Maya's POV_

Okay calm down, everything will be fine.

_Snap_

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

_Blaise's POV_

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked.

"Sounded like it came from the forest."

"No it sounded like Maya." I looked at Draco once before running out the door.

* * *

_Whats going to happen???_

_Find out next time._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	9. Regrets?

_Hey everyone sorry it's taken a while to update but I've been packed with assignments but I'll try to update as much as I can. I've decided that since I focused on just one of my stories last time and updating a few in between when I got stuck, I'll do the this time around and try to get this story finished. I've had so many request to update this story and to get it finished so that is what I will be doing. Hope you like this next chapter._

* * *

_Maya's POV_

OMG its okay it was just a bird. I thought to myself as I turned back around. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"MAYA!!" I looked up when I heard someone call my name.

"DRACO!!" I yelled out. W_ait what the hell am I saying? This is Malfoy I'm yelling out to. _I heard running footsteps coming towards me. Finally I saw their faces and bodies coming through the trees.

"God don't you ever do that again." Blaise said as he hugged me tight. _Why do I remember him so well?_

"I got lost, and it was too dark to find my way back." I cried.

"It's okay, let's get out of here." Malfoy said as he took one of my hands in his and Blaise took the other. _Why am I letting him hold my hand? Why am letting either of them hold my hands?_ Five minutes later we were out of the "garden" as the boys out it and back inside the house.

"Did you want something to eat?" Blaise asked as he led us into the kitchen.

"Yes please." I said as I reluctantly sat down on a stool next to Draco. _NO! His name is MALFOY not Draco. He's your worst enemy._

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked as he sat a bowl of pasta in front of me.

I shrugged not looking at either of them. I sat there for awhile just playing with my food. _I need to get out of here. I feel like I'm suffocating with them here._

"May?" I shook my head and got up.

"I'm not so hungry anymore. Excuse me." I jumped off the stool and ran out of the room.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. I locked the door and leaned against it before sliding down to the floor.

_What have I done? This was a mistake. I wasn't raised a pureblood. I grew up as a muggle. I'm one of them and I can't go back to Hogwarts as one. What am I going to do?_

_Draco's POV_

"Do you think she's regretting her decision?" I asked Blaise as we sat looking at the door Maya just ran through.

"Yeah." I could hear the sadness laced through his voice.

"She'll come to terms with it mate don't worry." I said as patted him on the back.

"And if she doesn't?" he asked looking at me.

"We'll make her." I said as I walked out of the room.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short but it's late and my brains now stopped working._

_Princess Of Darkness17_


	10. Boys just don't understand

_Maya's POV_

_Argh what a week. _I sighed as I lay down on my bed after a huge day of shopping with my mum. It had been a week since everything happened. I was slowly getting used to being a pureblood, didn't mean that I liked it but I was tolerating it.

Malfoy on the other hand was another story. He was trying to be nice to me and everything but OMG he was just getting on my nerves. I promised Blaise I would _try_ to be civil with him, but every time I saw him all I did was start a fight.

"Okay I have one question and I want it answered truthfully." Speak of the devil.

"What do want Malfoy?" I asked tiredly.

"I told you, I want you to answer my question."

"Fine, whatever Malfoy. Then can you leave me alone?" he nodded.

"Why are so cold and aggressive towards me?" I looked at him shocked but it soon turned into anger.

"You're asking me why I'm being so mean towards you. Well I don't know let see, you called me a mudblood for how many years? Teased and made fun of me and my friends any chance that you got. I think I have every right to hate you." I yelled.

"That was when you were Hermione Granger. You're not her anymore so I don't see why you're so upset about it all." He shouted frustrated.

"I still am Hermione Granger! We both have feelings you know!"

"No you're not! You never really were. Face the facts Maya; you'll never be in Gryffindor again! YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM!" We continued screaming at each other. I was crying hard and shouting only made my throat hurt.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Blaise shouted over the noise.

"Ask the idiot you call a friend." I said as I turned away from them.

"Maya that's enough. I've heard everything you've said coming down the hall." I glared at him before smirking slowly.

"This is nothing to be smirking about Maya." Blaise said angrily.

"Oh I know but this is." I said as I pulled both boys out by their hair before shutting the door in their shocked faces. I laughed and cast a silencing charm on my door.

I walked over to my stereo in the corner of my room and turned in on before turning the volume up full ball. I walked over and closed the curtains before flipping on the light. Crouching down on the floor next to my bed, I lifted up a loose floorboard carefully before putting my hand in and pulling out a purple and silver bag.

Carefully replacing the floorboard back into it's original spot, I stood up and sat down on my bed. Opening the bag I pulled out my diary, quill and ink, carefully sitting them on the bed.

Talking off the chain from around my neck I placed the key that was attached into the key hole and turned it. Opening the book, I took my quill and gently placed in the purple ink before taking it out, then I began to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Yes it's me again. It's been a long and interesting week here at the Zabini manor. Having to face my worst enemy everyday isn't something enjoyable. Blaise just finished telling me off for speaking to Malfoy the way I did and what I said. Like I care if I hurt him, maybe now he'll understand what it was like for me. It's a big maybe. I hate this! I wish I hadn't come here, maybe then my adoptive mother would still be alive…well she may not be alive but my er well grandparents are. I'll floo to their house tomorrow morning after breakfast. At least I'll have someone to talk to.- _

I looked up as I heard a familiar knocking sound at my window. I put my diary down on my bed and stood up walking over to the window and drawing back the curtains. I looked up and instead of seeing an owl I saw Malfoy and my _dearest _brother on their brooms hovering beside my window. They looked very angry, I wonder what I did wrong???

"Let me in now!" Blaise mouthed. I pretended to be thinking before shaking my head. I chuckled as I watched him scream at me. I shrugged and gave him the finger before closing the curtains again and walking back over to my bed.

Oh boy I was in for it later. Oh well.

Sighing I sat down again and started writing; I heard more tapping at the window but ignored it. After a few minutes of more tapping, actually more like banging, I finally put a silencing charm around my whole room.

Man, boys. They just don't get it. How hard is it for them to understand that a girl ignores them when she wants to be left alone? Sheesh. And I thought Harry and Ron were bad, but this is just ridiculous.

* * *

_R&R Plz_

_Tell me what you think. And even though I know this is a Hermione/Draco story should I make them fall in love gradually or something of the like or should I leave them hating each other?_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	11. off to Hogwarts

_AN: Hi everyone sorry that it's taken a bit longer to update then I would h_a_ve liked, but there is a reason for that. I misplaced my USB stick that I save all of my stories and school work to and I still haven't found it. I was half way through the next chapter when I lost it and I've had to start again. Sorry for the wait. And just a tip for you all never listen to your parents when they tell you to clean up your room, you always end up loosing something. :P _

* * *

_Draco's POV_

"She so did not just do that." Blaise said as we hovered there for a few minutes.

"Uh yeah she just did." I answered.

"She's in so much trouble when I get a hold of her." Blaise said as he knocked on the window again. Pretty soon his _knocking _became banging and I had to pull him away before he broke the glass.

"Look you and I both know she's just stressed, lets not do anything irrational Blaise. Blaise? BLIASE!!!" I yelled at Blaise as he took off towards the back door.

I growled and took off after him, hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid. I saw him land and storm inside the mansion.

_Oh boy, you're in for it now Maya._ I thought as I quickly followed Blaise.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I caught up with him.

"I am going to kill her." My eyes widened as I looked at his face. It really didn't look like he was joking.

"You don't really want to murder your sister do you? I mean you just got her back and everything." I rambled as I tried to get him to stop.

"Yes you're right but she needs to know that she can't talk tome like that and get away with it."

"Uh dude, you spoke to her that way too." I watched as Blaise's face changed from fury to confusion.

"I did?" I nodded.

"Oh, well I guess we're both in the wrong." I nodded again.

After the incident in the hall and outside Blaise and I went back to his room and just hung out for a few hours until Blaise's dad came home.

"So what was with you and Maya today?" He asked as sat in his room. I looked up and sighed.

"I dunno man. She hates me. I don't blame her I mean I haven't exactly been nice or anything when we're at Hogwarts." I shrugged and acted like it was know big deal but when I looked up I saw Blaise smirking and laughing at me.

"What?"

"You like my sister don't you?" I blushed and looked away quickly. I heard Blaise burst out laughing.

"No I don't" I said quietly.

"Yeah you do mate. Look I don't care. I'd rather she went out with you then some other jerk."

"You know she'll date every other bloke in Hogwarts before she even thinks about dating me."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." I shook my head sadly.

"You can't stop her Blaise." Blaise just smirked and changed the subject to quidditch.

_Three days later_

"Come on kids hurry up, you'll miss the train otherwise!" I quickly shoved everything in my trunk before shutting the lid quickly. I had stayed over for the remainder of the holidays, much to someone's dislike. Three guess' who.

I heard Maya running past my room and down the stairs. I sighed and picked up my trunk. _Are we ever going to get on?_ I asked myself as I walked down the stairs towards the front door.

"You okay mate?" Blaise asked me as I got into the car.

"Yeah I'm great." I replied as I took one look at Maya before looking out the window.

* * *

_R&R Plz_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	12. Hogwarts my hell

_AN: Hi everyone sorry for not updating sooner but unfortunately I have not had the time too. So here it is now. I hope you like!_

* * *

_**Hogwarts my hell**_

_Draco's POV_

It had been three weeks since we had arrived at Hogwarts. I must admit I had thought that Maya would have gone straight into studying as soon as we had arrived, but to mine and Blaise's astonishment she hadn't.

No instead she was dating some jerk in Ravenclaw. Blaise had a massive spaz attack and ended up in the hospital wing for a few days. Let me fill you in.

_Flashback_

"_I'm dead serious guys. The professor just totally has the hots for me." I rolled my eyes at Blaise who was trying hard not to laugh. We were listening to a convosation between a group of Griffindor boys._

_We were walking down the stairs when we saw Maya kissing Nathan Sands a 6__th__ year Ravenclaw._

_End flashback_

Next thing I knew Blaise had tripped down a few stairs trying to get down there to strangle him. He was in the hospital wing for a week after that with concussion, a broken arm, leg and a few broken ribs.

Right now I was fuming I had just come back from my prefect rounds at night and I had found none other then Maya Zabini _**snogging **_that prat that she's going out with.

I stormed into the common room and found Blaise sitting on the couch.

"I am going to murder your sister and her effing boyfriend!" I yelled at him. He looked up shocked before smirking at me.

"I want in on killing Sands. Maya will be in enough trouble soon enough." He said holding up a letter with their father's name on it. I grinned knowing she would be in so much trouble soon enough.

"So how do you suppose we go about hurting Sands?" I asked as I sat down. He smirked and told me the plans, my smirk getting winder by the passing second.

"I'm in." I said as I heard the full plan."

* * *

_So what's the plan you're wondering?? Yes welll I'm wondering that too at the minute. If you have any suggestions please send them to me. You can have full credit for them in the next chapter._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	13. The Plan revealed

_AN: Hey everyone. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and all those who gave me suggestions for the plan._

_Big thanks to:_

_Sango A.R _

_Crystal_

_For_ _their ideas. Though I did change them a little._

_

* * *

_

"He's going to regret ever going out with her." I said to Draco as we crept into moaning Murtle's bathroom.

"You said you got all of the ingredients?" Draco asked as he set up the cauldron in the middle of the room.

"Yeah it all here, pity we Snape doesn't have this potion made already, it going to take a full month to make this." I spat angrily. The idea of Sand's hands on my little sister, twin no less, was wearing my patience thin.

"So you're turning into sands after we knock him and I'm turning into…?" Draco asked as he started the potion.

"Well you can't turn into Pansy for obvious reasons, how about Brown? You know the one who tries anything to get into guys pants." I elaborated at Draco's look of confusion.

"Oh yeah her." I laughed at Draco's face. He'd had an unfortunate run in with her for years.

"Well mate just think of it this way its payback for her after she spread all those rumours about you and her getting together." I laughed again as a wide, evil smirk made it's way onto his face.

_Two and a half hours later_

"Okay the first part of the potion is done we just need to make sure a) no one finds it and b) we don't forget about it." I nodded as we stashed the cauldron in on one of the stalls and put an 'out of order' sign on the door.

"Man this is going to be great." I laughed as I thought about the look on Maya's face when she found 'sands and brown' together.

"Well Snape always did say that payback was sweet." I nodded happily but that happiness soon turned to anger and hatred when I saw Maya up against the wall making out with sands.

"So do you want to kill him now or _now_?" Draco asked angrily.

"Oh I'd say _now_." I spat as I saw his hands disappear up Maya's shirt.

"Sands get the hell away from my sister." I growled as I wrenched them apart. I pushed Maya to Draco.

"Maya's a big girl Blaise she doesn't you to tell her what she can and can't do." He said as he walked back towards Maya who Draco was holding onto.

"I don't doubt that she's a big girl but she's not old enough for you." I said as I punched him out cold.

"Blaise what the hell is wrong with you!" Maya screamed as she struggled to break free from Draco's grip.

"Him, is what's wrong. Don't you see he's only going to hurt you?" I said as I grabbed her and hauled her sorry ass all the way back down to the Slytherin common rooms.

"How's he going to hurt me Blaise?" I rolled my eyes and acted out part of the plan.

"The good for nothing piece of scum is cheating on you Maya."

"Huh! And why would he do that? You're lying Blaise you just don't want me to go out with him." I whipped around to face her and put on my 'concerned' face.

"No I just don't want to see you get hurt. I've seen him with other girls since you've been together Maya." She started at me silently before I turned around and continued down the hall.

As we walked into Maya's room I noticed our family owl sitting on the bed with a letter in front of it. Actually by the looks of things it was a howler. Yes go dad.

"You've got a letter." I said as I sat down on the bed.

"It's a howler, from Dad. Oh shit!" She said as she tried to get rid of it.

"It's worse if you ignore it." I said in singing kind of voice.

_Howler_

_MAYA ZABINI _

_YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT!_

_HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK TO DATE A RAVENCLAW? NATHAN SANDS NO LESS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU ARE TO DATE NO ONE OTHER THEN A PERSON FROM YOUR OWN HOUSE AND YOUR YEAR YOUNG LADY!!! HE IS TOO OLD FOR YOU AND I DEMAND YOU BREAK IT OFF RIGHT NOW OR YOU CAN EXPECT A VISIT FROM ME!_

I watched trying so hard not to laugh at Maya's face. Maybe now she'll get the picture.

"How the hell did dad find out?" She asked as she watched the howler rip itself into shreds.

"I wrote to him. I wasn't happy with the relationship especially found out about him cheating."

"I still don't believe he's cheating." I let out a frustrated growl. She could be so stubborn at times.

"Why? What's so hard about it?"

"Okay then IF he is cheating who is it?"

"That Brown girl from your last house."

"Lavender?" She asked.

"Yeah that's her name."

"Well it would make sense." I nodded not really listening anymore.

"Wait! What makes sense?" Draco asked. I frowned yeah what makes sense.

"Well why they were coming out of an empty classroom the other day. He said they were studying but something in the way she looked at me didn't seem right."

Whoa back up. It was all suppose to be fake not real!!! My mind screamed. I looked at Draco and he looked just as shocked as I did.

"Yeah well we told you so come on we'll go find sands now so you can tell him." She frowned.

"Why do you have to come?"

"In case something happens and he hurts you." I explained like I was talking to a 4 year old.

"Oh yeah I guess."

As we walked out of the room I pulled Draco back and whispered.

"I guess we don't need that potion anymore."

"I reckon we should still brew it and keep it. Never know when it might come in handy." I smirked and followed Mia out the door.

* * *

_PLZ R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17 _


	14. Scared for life

_AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated last. My Grandfather hadn't been well as he has been battling cancer for the past year and he died a week or so ago. So please stay with me as I'm still trying to deal with the loss but I'll try to update as much as I can. ____ I also know that some people think this story is finished I can tell you it's not. I'm just starting to have fun with it._

* * *

_Draco's POV_

I was mad. I was worse then mad. I was furious. What's the problem? Maya is. Just over a month ago she broke up with Sands and now she's going out with Marcus Flint's younger brother. Mind you it's a bit better then the other guys she's been dating. Lucky they all didn't work out. However she's been going out with this guy for a week. Longer then the other five anyway.

It was a step up from dating a Ravenclaw but still it's not someone Blaise would want her to date. Not someone I want her to date. Was I jealous? Hell yes!

I walked into my dorm room that I have to myself and threw myself down on my bed.

"Where is she?" I looked up as Blaise stormed through my door.

"Who, Maya?"

"Yes her."

"Probably with Flint.." Argh that even sounded wrong just saying it. Maya Flint. AHHH no way. Something has got to be done.

"I say it's time we bring out that Polyjuice potion. What do you say?" I smirked at Blaise and nodded.

"Who am I going to change into this time?" I asked.

"Well for the past couple of weeks I've been collecting different girls hair from different houses. I've labelled the vials so you just need to pick one."

"Clever." I said. He nodded and walked out the room saying he would be back with the stuff.

"Brown huh no, Abbott no, the younger Weasley…" I was cut off by an evil glare from Blaise. It was no secret that he liked the younger red head.

"No it is then." I said rolling my eyes.

"Thank you." He said.

"Okay what about Pansy? It's a known fact in here that Flints got a thing for her." I asked Blaise.

"Yeah she'd work. But remember Draco you have to turn into her." He smirked when my smile fell. Damn.

"I forgot about that. I'll just go with Brown then. From what I've heard she's got a rep for being the school slut." I packed up the rest of the vials but kept out Browns one.

"So what time do you wanna do this?" he asked.

"After dinner it'll give us enough chance to get rid of Brown, we'll knock her out some how with a potion and stuff her in a broom closet." I said.

"It sounds like a plan then." Blaise cracked as he went to put the box away.

"Funs over Maya." I whispered as I looked out the window into the sky.

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

**Dinner **

"Okay so I went to the kitchens and poured the sleeping drought into her goblet before dinner started. It shouldn't take effect until dinner is over. We just have to follow her." I said as I sat down next to Draco and started loading food onto my plate.

"You could always use the Zabini charm and walk out and gesture her to follow you. It wouldn't look as suspicious then. Besides she could accidentally fall asleep at the table then we'd have trouble." He said looking over to the said Gryffindor.

"Yeah that's true. So once we've finished we should do it then. You can follow me out after a minute or so." He nodded to let me know he had heard me.

We spent the rest of dinner in silence only talking when spoken to. I watched Brown all through out dinner. She caught me twice and gave me a_ flirtatious_ look which I smirked at playing my role.

Thinking it was time when she downed the rest of her goblet. I caught her eye and indicated to the door. Looking confused for a moment she realised what I meant and smiled before saying good bye to her friends and leaving the table.

I waited until she was out of eye sight before getting up and nodding to Draco. I followed her out and found her leaning up against the wall looking drugged out. I smirked again thinking everything was working perfectly.

"Hey you." She said as she tried to stand up.

"Hey yourself I looked behind me and saw Draco coming out of the hall.

"Wanna come for a walk with me?" I asked flashing my smirk. I watched as she giggled and moved to cling onto my arm. Argh she's just like Pansy. I thought as we walked to wards the dungeons.

I smirked when she started to fall. I grabbed her and quickly picked her up and Draco and I put her in the broom closet closest to us.

"Told you it would work." I said as he pulled out a vial of polyjuice potion which we had already added the hair to.

"Well its now or never Blaise." He said when I stood there glaring at the vile potion.

"You so owe me." I said before drinking it.

Slowly and painfully might I add, the potion was taking effect. I quickly switched clothes. We had taken some of pansy's clothes and luckily they fitted.

"You have no idea how weird it is being a girl. I feel…weird." I said. He laughed and quickly shoved me out of the closet.

"Remember you only have one hour." He said before I raced off to find Flint.

We had sent a letter off to both Maya and Flint saying to meet each other at Slytherin portrait, but what they didn't know was at different times. We had it planned that Draco would follow Maya after she had run away and maybe just maybe she'd open up to him. I smirked when I found Flint standing there waiting. He is such an idiot, he doesn't even realise what he's in for.

I was surprised that it took longer then I expected to finally get him to kiss me. Yes I said kiss. I kissed another boy even if I was in a girls body at the time but still it was repulsive. I couldn't believe Maya actually wanted to kiss him. He was horrible.

I shuddered in disgust when I felt him push me into a wall and put his hands… everywhere basically. But I smiled when I heard a gasp from behind him. He pulled away so it was obvious he had heard it too.

"How could you! We are over!!!" I smiled when I heard Maya yell and ran.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." I said sweetly. Sweetly? I think I need to see a nurse.

"Doesn't matter I don't have one any more. She was getting on my nerves anyway. She's too interested in Malfoy anyway." I smiled and almost jumped for joy when I heard that. Yes finally. Some one I don't mind her dating.

**20 minutes later**

I know what you're thinking why the hell did it take that long for me to get away. BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T FRICKIN LET ME GO!!!! I'm scared for life and Draco totally owes me. I thought as I got ready for bed.

* * *

_LOL how was that??_

_Plzzz R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	15. AN

_Hi everyone I'm so sorry it's been a long time since I last updated. However I'm slightly stuck for this story so if anyone has any ideas I would be more than happy to hear them just PM me. Should I have Hermione/maya start to show interest in draco now?_

_Sooner I get some ideas the faster I can update!_

_~Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
